When Wings Take Flight
by goldsprite
Summary: How to get rid of your enemies when you are a Mafia Boss: Plan A- Seduce them. Plan B- Defeat them. Plan C- Run away. It's not surprising that her most used plan is Plan C. SI-As-Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano. (duh)**

* * *

_**Age one**_

* * *

I close my eyes as bright light shines into them. Is this heaven?

I decide that no, it's not when I open them to see a giant face. I yelp in surprise as I see another giant face but it comes out more like a gurgle. Both of them are staring at my eyes weirdly and it makes me uncomfortable so I close them again. I drift off into sleep.

* * *

_**Age two**_

* * *

I blink furiously as I stare at the door, my thoughts of exploring at a halt. Did I imagine that?

I take another hesitant step towards it and the voice speaks up again. _'Don't. It's dangerous.'_

I freeze in shock. Apparently, that is enough of a reason for my father to worry. "What's wrong, Little Tuna-Fishie?" He asks as he picks me up. I shake my head furiously. I do not want to be put in a mental asylum, thank you very much.

Wait a minute.

I place a hand on my father's cheek. "Papa, not Tuna. Tsuna," I emphasize, an unconscious pout on my face.

Papa mirrors my pout. "But Tuna Fish," he whines. I narrow my eyes. "Tsuna," I say stubbornly.

Mama's amused voice is heard from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready," she says, leaning against a wall.

I immediately jump down from his arms and start toddling away. "Last one there is a rotten tomato!" I cheer in a childish, high pitched voice.

I hope that Papa at least has the decency to let a little kid win as I stagger towards Mama on my tiny feet. No, he doesn't, I decide when he shamelessly sprints to the kitchen. I reach well after him and pant as I glare at him.

* * *

_**Age three**_

* * *

I stare at the blindfold indecisively for almost a minute, having second thoughts about my plan. I almost give up and go home, but familiar wise words from Before echo in my brain.

_YOLO._

I shove aside the irony as I put on the blindfold.

I relax my muscles before crouching slightly and count to three in my head before shooting off at full speed. _Left_, the Voice nudges and I turn a sharp corner. _Left_, it warns me again and I follow its directions. _Righ_\- my face slams into something and I fall down. I rip off the blindfold, cursing, as I nurse my throbbing nose. I pick myself up and glare at the tree that I bumped into. I hear Nana's voice call my name from the other end of the park and I pick up the blindfold as I run in her direction.

Well, it's not like I have anything to do tomorrow.

* * *

The Voice screams at me as I duck into an alleyway, trying to map out Namimori. I slowly try to back away but a voice calls out. "Hey, isn't that the Young Lion's brat?"

I start to run, but the other person is faster. The Voice warns me to duck, but I'm too slow. The man grabs me by the scruff of my neck and I determinedly struggle to get out of his grasp. He ignores my attempts with ease as he shoves me forward, towards another man who is looking at me curiously. "Yeah, she is. Boss gave ord-"

I ignore their conversation as I take a deep breath. I scream as loud as I can, hoping it'll catch someone's attention. The man claps a hand over my mouth and I sink my teeth into it. The man curses, quickly letting go of me as he pulls out a gun and the last thing I see is a flash of orange before darkness consumes me.

* * *

My eyes open just a crack and I feel warm pillows and comforters around me. Papa immediately rushes to me. "Papa," I croak in a hoarse voice. He shushes me, stroking my hair gently. "What happened?" He asks, voice barely above a whisper. I clutch his hands desperately. "T-the Fire," I gasp for breath, "it protected me."

I see a dark-skinned man in my line of vision and immediately, my head starts to hurt as I see indigo flames. Mist flames, the Voice whispers.

_Mist..._

_Flame?_

* * *

I have the distinct feeling of forgetting something as I stare at my glass of water. The Voice nags and tugs at me to do something, but I dismiss it.

[It sighs and starts slowly chipping away at the memory seal.]

* * *

**_Age four_**

* * *

"Again?" I raise an eyebrow, an unimpressed expression on my face as I look at Papa's frantically packed suitcase. He kneels to peck me on the cheek as he gives me an apologetic look. "Sorry Princess, Papa will try to come back as soon as possible."

[_Lies_, the Voice whispers.]

"Don't refer to yourself in third person," I order him.

He smiles amusedly. "Yes, your Highness," he indulges, mock-bowing.

"Papa!" I whine, cheeks red.

A click is heard and we both turn to Nana who has an amused glint in her eyes as she takes another picture.

She smiles as she gathers us all in a group hug. A car arrives to pick papa up just as we let go of each other. I stand near the doorway with mama, waving at the car until it disappears. We both go back inside the house and I stare at the empty couch. I tug on mama's dress. "Mama, why does the house feel so...empty?"

Mama smiles at me sadly but doesn't reply. I want to get that expression off her face so I propose something. "Mama, can you teach me how to cook?"

Mama is an amazing cook, right? Maybe I would be one too. I have her genes after all.

* * *

As we stare at our burning house, I conclude that no, cooking just isn't for me.

* * *

**_Age five_**

* * *

I tug on the edge of my dress impatiently as mama does my hair. I stare at our new apartment's wall, fascinated by its pastel blue color.

Mama pats my head. "All done," she says happily.

I climb off the chair and slip my hand through hers. Mama perks up as if remembering something. "Do you want to look at yourself in the mirror?" She asks me excitedly and I tilt my head in confusion before I realize that I have never seen my reflection in this life. I almost snort at the irony as mama leads me to a mirror. In my previous life, whenever I went to someplace other than home, I would check the mirror at least every ten minutes to make sure that my hair was perfect. It's nice not to care about your appearance and wear whatever you want without worrying about being judged.

"Look," mama nudges me. I blink in surprise at my reflection. I look surprisingly...cute. I wrinkle my nose at my too fluffy hair. My eyes meet my reflection's and the air is knocked out of my lungs. They are a bright, smoldering orange, flickering and shimmering like flames.

[_Unnatural_, it says.]

"You have very pretty eyes," mama tells me almost gently. My eyes meet her own and I give her a hesitant smile. She beams back in reply and I feel warmth curling in my chest.

* * *

I look at the other kids as I hear them whisper and mutter about my weird eyes. My fists clench but I keep my anger down by humming one of mama's tunes. I clear my throat to get their attention.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi," I pronounce clearly, "and I hate you all."

_Oops._

The teacher immediately looks horrified. The brats either look angered or heartbroken. I ignore them all as I stalk to my chosen seat. I slump down in my chair as the teacher starts to blabber about some inane thing. How much more of this must I survive through?

_Twelve years_, the Voice says, slightly amused. I groan and bury my face in my hands.

* * *

**_Age six_**

* * *

I stare up at Brat #1, slightly confused. Brat #2 and #3 block the doorway. The Voice was going haywire.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Freaky-Tsuna?" He sneers.

I blink. "Um...no?"

"Don't lie! You always get good grades!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, slightly impatient.

He opens his mouth to start another tangent, but I've had enough.

I place my hand on his shoulder. "Look, Kitsumi-"

"It's Itsuo!" He exclaims, cheeks flushed due to embarrassment.

"Itsuo," I acquiesce, "just tell me what your problem is."

"You always hog all the teacher's attention with your perfect grades. I bet you cheat on all your tests 'cause I'm pretty sure no child of your mother could be smart. Your father probably left her 'cause she was so-" my flaming fist flies forward to meet his face with a resounding crack. He falls down on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose.

[I ignore the rush of _memories_]

"Don't you dare speak like that about my mother," I snarl.

White, hot rage bubbles in my gut. "At least my father's alive. Where's yours?" I laugh, but it is a harsh and cutting sound. He sobs from the pain and my words.

I turn around and stalk away, shouldering past the other two brats who look shocked.

* * *

I make a disgusted noise as I look at the blood covering my hand.

Have to do something about that.

* * *

I flex my hands, new leather gloves on, and flick the blood off them as another middle schooler goes down. Serves them right for trying to gang up on an elementary kid. The orange flame on my forehead extinguishes itself as I walk away.

* * *

I swing my legs on my chair as I lazily look at the principal through my lashes. Mama sits beside me, wearing a worried expression. Turns out the brat's mother found out.

"How could you let a feral child like that into your school? My poor baby was already a victim!" She squeals in her ridiculously high pitched voice.

Mama tries to placate her. "I'm sure she didn't mean to do that," she says in a soft voice.

"Of course she meant to do it! Look at my Itsuo-kun's face!"

I glance at it and am not all that surprised to see his nose heavily bandaged. I did use The Fire, after all.

The principal looks at me kindly. "Please apologize to Itsuo-kun, Tsuna-chan."

I really want to deliver another punch to the brat's face but one look at Mama's sad face has me folding like a wet paper towel. "Sorry," I force out through gritted teeth. He looks unbearably smug and it takes every little thing in me to stay still. I glare at him and feel satisfaction curling in my chest when he flinches.

* * *

I feel a plan forming in my head as Mama tucks me in for the night.

"Mama," her worried eyes flick to me, "can I learn a martial art?"

She hesitates and I pull out my amazingly effective weapon. My eyes become slightly teary as I widen them and tilt my head to the side. "Please?"

* * *

I sit on one of the stools in Adachi's Dojo: For All Martial Arts as I fill in the provided form. My hand hovers for a moment over a box before I determinedly write it down.

I turn in the form, taking one last glance at my chosen martial art.

_Krav Maga._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Reborn. It belongs to Akira Amano. (duh)**

* * *

**Nameless Angel 00: Um, that's just her personality *sheepish smile* But good guess! ****I almost changed my mind after I read your review! P.S. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

* * *

"Oh, come on!"

The table creaks under my hands as I slam them down. Nezu cowers back from me before straightening. "Detention, Sawada!" He barks, gaining some confidence.

The chalk in my hands is crushed to dust as I clench my fists.

"Just take a look at it," I bite out.

"Who is the teacher here, Sawada? You, or me?"

A student tentatively calls out. "Sensei, I'm pretty sure that's the right ans-"

"You, or me?"

"I can't deal with this shit right now," I hiss angrily as I leave the classroom, ignoring Nezu's calls of 'come back, Sawada!'.

A groan escapes my mouth as I see Hibari stalking towards me, tonfas out and ready to beat up some victims. Namely, me.

One glance at my chalk powder-filled hand forms an idea in my mind.

"Herbivore," he intones, "For-"

He ducks as I blow it towards his face but begins coughing as he inhales the dust. However, it does not deter him but only seems to irritate him more. I take my chance and quickly run out of the building, with him chasing me, occasionally slowing down as he coughs.

I use The Fire to strengthen my leg muscles and grab the top of the fence, pulling myself over it. I already have one leg on the other side when he suddenly starts coughing harshly. I bite my lip nervously.

_Isn't it dangerous to inhale chalk powder?_

I hesitate for a moment before shrugging and jumping off it.

_Meh, he'll live._

* * *

I reach home and climb over the wall to get to the tree at the back. I heave myself up the branches one by one before jumping into my room through the window. I land on my feet, crouching slightly. My shoes are kicked off and I let out a content sigh as I drop onto the bed. The doorbell rings but I ignore it and snuggle further into my blankets.

The door opens and mama peeks out.

"Again?" Nana asks, fondly exasperated.

"He was annoying me!" I defend hotly, cheeks flushed.

"Ah, yes. Someone's here for you."

_Dangerous_, the Voice warns.

I freeze in place. There is a tiny figure at the foot of the bed. It is only a baby, but the Voice tells me not to underestimate him.

"Ciaossu."

* * *

"I'm here to make you the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

'But I don't want to be a Mafia Boss!' I want to shout, but instead, I look for the way I can piss him off the most.

"You're going to make me the boss of a seafood company?" I ask, pasting on a confused expression.

"The Vongola is a mafia Famiglia."

"A seafood company owned by the mafia?"

There is a spark of irritation in his eyes.

_He clearly sees through you_, the Voice warns.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._

I hear a click and slowly look up to see a gun in his chubby little hands, pointed at my head.

"Fifty push-ups. I want to see your physical capability," Reborn's eyes glint, "Don't stop, or I'll shoot you."

* * *

I wince as someone brushes past me, agitating my wounds and bruises. I resist the urge to curse at the person as I hobble away from them.

Yesterday's training didn't injure me seriously, as I made sure to dodge Reborn's every shot(though he didn't shoot any fatal spots).

I stop in front of the school and frown when I see a crowd at the entrance. "What the-?"

In the center, stands Kyoko Sasagawa, a distressed expression on her face as a black haired guy smirks at her. The crowd chants 'say yes!' and I finally understand the situation. "Hey," I call out to the crowd and they part like the Red Sea when they notice me. I stride to the center, skirt flapping in the wind dramatically and pull Sasagawa behind me. The jerk immediately glares at me.

"Who are you?" he asks, irritated.

"No one of importance. Who are _you_?"

"I'm Mochida Kensuke," he says arrogantly, "captain of the ken-"

"I didn't ask for your life story," I cut in as a few snickers are heard, "Now, why are you harassing this poor girl?"

He flushes. "I'm not harassing her!" He exclaims indignantly.

"It sure does look like it," I say nonchalantly.

"Anyways," my voice hardens, "leave her alone."

"Y-you can't tell me what to do!" He spits out.

Mochida smirks. "And Kyoko's not into girls so you can keep your hero act to yourself," he announces smugly.

_Hey, that insult was actually pretty good._

I narrow my eyes at him, sizing him up. He fidgets under my (literally)burning stare.

When it is clear that I'm not going to speak, he points at me. "How dare you even assume that Kyoko, our school idol, is _lesbian_?"

A spark of rage lights up in my chest but I quench it. My clenched fists relax slightly.

"So what if I did-"

"I shall not forgive you," he declares, "to show you your place, I challenge you to a kendo duel. After lunch, at the gym."

I hate many things. This school, it's students, it's teachers, it's demon prefect and his minions. But the one thing I hate the most is. Being. Interrupted.

My hand closes around his wrist in a mockery of a k-drama cliche scene as he turns around to leave. The bones grind against each other and he yelps. I smirk.

"Why don't we have it now?"

* * *

I step inside the school, ignoring the fearful glances being sent my way. I hadn't done any permanent damage, with the exception of knocking out a few teeth. So he'll probably be fine. Maybe.

"Destroying an obstacle before it even obstructs your path. It's a quality a Mafia Boss needs. Good job, Dame-Tsuna."

I jump almost a foot in the air as I whip around to face a...potted plant?

Reborn's face pops out of the bush and I almost shriek.

_The Voice didn't warn me..._

_How suspicious._

"I'm not going to be a Mafia Boss," I say with a tone of finality.

The baby merely smiles at me angelically.

* * *

"You want _me_? To join your team in the boys' volleyball match?"

"Yes!" He smiles nervously. "You brought down Mochida very well-"

"Let me repeat that," I say, incredulous at his stupidity, "you want me to play in a volleyball match between _the boys_."

He opens his mouth and closes it. He squeaks out an apology before darting away.

I merely sigh at his retreating back.

* * *

After my _shocking_ wake up alarm today, I sit in class, mood sour.

"Class, today we'll be having a transfer student from Italy," the teacher announces, "Gokudera Hayato."

_Italy?_

_Mafioso_, the Voice says.

I immediately straighten from my slouched position to appraise him. Silver hair, multiple accessories, loose clothes, and an untucked shirt. _Perfect bait for Hibari._

My eyes flick to his hands. Scarred and calloused.

_Burns_, the Voice offers.

_Burns, huh? So probably something explosive... or maybe he had some sort of inner flame like mine?_

My instincts suddenly spike and the Voice tells me to shift back. I slightly edge my chair away from the table just as it goes flying past me. Gokudera lets out a 'tch' before stalking away to his seat.

_What's his deal?_

I hear a huff and my eyes flick towards the source. Sasagawa is glaring at the transfer student, Kurokawa joining her.

_Wow. Never thought there'd be a day when Sasagawa would glare. I thought single-minded happiness was the only emotion she had._

_You know that's not true, _the Voice refutes.

_That was sarcasm, Voice. Sarcasm._

* * *

Bento in hand, I start to leave the room. Sasagawa is waiting for me outside.

She perks up when she sees me. "Tsuna-chan! Thank you for yesterday!" She bows to me deeply. I stare at her blankly for a moment before giving her a curt nod. "Oh, and please call me Kyoko!"

"No thank you, Sasagawa," I demur.

Her smile falters for a moment before coming back at full force. She looks like she is about to offer something, and I hurriedly turn around. "I apologize, I need to leave."

I sprint away as I hear her call after me.

* * *

"Che. _You're_ going to be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia? What a _joke_."

Is the first thing I hear as I enter the empty classroom to retrieve my bag.

I spin around, immediately becoming defensive. "Well, it's not like I asked for it!"

There stands the silver-haired transfer student, arms crossed and leaning against a wall

"And what's wrong with me anyway?"

"You're lazy, violent, apathetic, you skip most of the classes, have a distasteful personality-"

"You know, it sounds like you're describing yourself."

"S-shut up!" He snarls, cheeks flushed. "You and me, we're going to take this outside."

"I don't agree to th-"

I blink, and I find myself in a dark tunnel, being tugged along with a rope around my right hand.

_Go along_, the Voice says and I shrug.

The tunnel's end comes closer. A bright light shines into my eyes and I wince, tearing up.

I burn off the rope with a tiny use of The Fire and jump out of the...tree?

I meet the curious and calculating eyes of a baby.

"Ciaossu."

I groan.

* * *

"I'm the one who's fit to be Tenth," Gokudera declares.

"You can take that title for all I care," I mumble, earning myself a sharp look from Reborn.

Gokudera ignores me and takes out his weapon.

_Holy crap, is that dynamite?_

_Yes,_ the Voice confirms blandly.

A hysterical laugh bubbles in my throat but I shove it down.

_Duck!_

I duck just in time as a few sticks of dynamite go flying over my head.

"DIE, SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

I run towards the fence before he can throw more at me. I heave myself over it, jumping onto the road and dusting off my skirt.

_Not today, buddy._

* * *

I pant and lean over the bridge's rail to catch my breath.

_I think I lost him._

_No, you didn't, _says the Voice almost exasperatedly.

I turn around to see him a couple of feet away from me, not even sweaty.

"You think you can run from me?"

He throws another stick of dynamite and I lunge forward to defuse it. "Wait, not here-"

_Boom._

The old bridge collapses and we fall into the river.

The Fire instantly acts up, expelling a continuous amount so that I stay afloat. I use it as a boost to reach the shore, hauling myself onto it. My clothes weigh me down and I remove my vest, twisting it to squeeze the water out.

I look around for Gokudera, expecting him to be on the opposite shore, glaring at me with his forest green eyes. Slight worry fills me when I don't see him and I banish it immediately. He's trying to _kill_ me.

I turn around to leave when I catch sight of glinting silver in the water, and before I know it, I'm diving in, trying to reach it as fast as I can.

* * *

**Yes, I stole Haru's scene. Have anything to say about it? *attempts to stare you down***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

_differentshadeofgreen_

_anemptypillbottle_

_adarkdarkfuneral_

_brokenshatteredsmile_

* * *

I trudge home, hunching a bit from the extra weight on my shoulder. Trails of wet footprints are left on the pavement. Gokudera staggers a bit and we both stumble forward. My heel digs into the ground, being the only thing that prevents us from face-planting.

"What are you, a baby taking its first steps?" I finally snap, fed up.

"Oh, I don't know, try minutes away from dying because of some stupid girl?" He snarks back.

"So ungrateful," I mutter, before raising my voice, "What kind of Mafioso doesn't know how to swim, anyway?"

He grimaces and doesn't reply. I smirk, revelling in my victory.

_Someone's staring at you._

My head whips up to meet the stranger's surprised eyes. I refuse to let my cheeks flush as they eyes our dripping clothes dubiously. I glare at them and Gokudera joins me. Their eyes widen and they scurry away, a bit frightened from the power of our combined glare.

I let out a slight puff of breath as my head falls forward, bangs shielding my face, listening to Gokudera mumble about 'nosy civilians.'

_Sasagawa incoming_, the Voice says, mirroring my weariness. I tense up slightly.

"Tsuna-chan?" A cheery voice calls out.

This time my cheeks turn a deep shade of red, unable to stop. I turn around and clear my throat. Honey-brown eyes peer at me in concern.

"Yes, Sasagawa?" My voice comes out slightly warbled. The silver-haired bomber snickers. I squeeze his arm warningly.

"Are you alright?"

"Never been better." I start to turn away, tugging Gokudera along. A hand lands on my shoulder and I jerk forward, unable to react properly with another person draped over me. Kyoko interlocks our arms with a bright smile, taking advantage of my situation. Her eyes flick over me before they fall on the person beside me and she flashes him a glare. He glares back, not intimidated at all.

"Why are you so wet Tsuna-chan? Are you alright? Did he do something to you? Did he try to drown y-"

"I'm fine," I assure her, trying to banish the warmth in my chest when the Voice tells me that her concern is genuine. I hesitate slightly, before giving her a small smile.

"Thank you for asking."

I finally turn away as she releases me in surprise, not noticing the way her eyes widen as a deep blush steals across her cheeks.

* * *

"Tsu-chan!"

My scowl melts away, a bright smile lighting up my face as I catch sight of Mama. Gokudera stares at me, stunned at my change in demeanour.

I let go of him to wrap my arms around Mama. He lets out a yelp and stumbles, shooting me a glare after he steadies himself using the wall.

I breathe in her scent of _home_. A deep sigh escapes me as my muscles relax.

I finally break away from her as I notice Gokudera standing awkwardly to the side. I see Mama looking at him curiously.

I jab a finger at him. "This is, uhm, my... friend? Yes, my friend," I lie.

A bright smile lights up her face. And before I know it, she's behind me in a flash, happily chattering away about how 'Tsu-chan's finally brought a friend home!' as he backs away from her, more than a little flustered and confused. I crush the slight jealousy in my chest as I sigh in fond exasperation.

Taking two stairs at once, I run as I ignore the niggling feeling in the back of my brain. I pass by a black blur and freeze in place, backtracking my steps. Reborn leans against the wall in a cool detective pose. His chameleon_(Leon) _stares up at me with wide, unblinking eyes. Creepy.

We stare at each other for a whole minute before Reborn interrupts our staring contest.

"Not quite what I expected, Dame-Tsuna, but this will do."

He turns around and leaves me to deal with that cryptic answer. The Voice, surprisingly, doesn't have an answer either.

* * *

I rub my eye with my fist, blinking sleepily. I head downstairs, ignoring the clock displaying bright red numbers showing that it is six in the morning.

A familiar head of silver-octopus hair sits at the table as Mama cheerfully bustles around the kitchen. Reborn sits in front of him, scrutinising him.

A scowl forms on my face. "What are _you_ doing here?"

His eyes snap to my pyjama clad form. There are cute little bunnies striking different poses on the neon monstrosity. His face morphs into a horrified expression before he decides to ignore it with a grimace of disgust.

"You see, Vongola Decimo, I don't leave my debts unfulfilled," he says, looking decidedly more comfortable when the tutor turns to stare at me, curious at how I would handle this.

_He was uncomfortable?_

_Reborn's fault, _it replies.

"Wait don't tell me you're going to offer your eternal servitude-"

"No!" He spits, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table.

"Ara, Tsu-chan, Hayato-kun, what a lively discussion you're having!" Mama exclaims, a sharp glint in her eyes. We immediately shut up. I take a seat at the table, glaring at Gokudera. Reborn smirks as he eats his popcorn, enjoying the show- _where did he get_ _that from?_

The Voice has no answer for me, like always when it concerns Reborn.

Gokudera speaks, and this time his voice is softer. "I meant repaying what you did for me, dense idiot!"

I snarl at the insult. Mama sends me another warning glance.

I suppress my frustration as I push my chair away from the table, heading out.

"I'm going out for a run," I call out.

Gokudera gets up too, but heads in the opposite direction.

I feel a weight on my shoulder and sigh, already knowing who it is.

"Ten rounds, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn says in his squeaky voice. I'm about to argue when something metal and cold is pressed to my neck. I suck up my complaints as I begin to increase my pace.

_Stupid baby._

The gun presses closer to my neck.

"Don't try to insult me in your mind. I'll know."

* * *

**I can explain! um...**

**Okay, I'm sorry, I can't. **

**Thank you for reading this anyway! (despite my irregular updates)**

**A big thank you to Vaughn Tyler, Vivi Nefaratari, CoffeeAndWaifu's, xenocaanan and Angelicsailor for reviewing. **

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who favourited and followed!**


End file.
